


The End Of All Things

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealous Will, M/M, STRANGER THINGS 3 BABY, also omg the elmax shipper in me is thriving, and i didnt want this to take a lot of time, i made this using scenes from the trailer, mike and will are gay and deserve to be together, no happy ending cause i dont know how s3 is gonna go, sorry im excited, sorry its short its all i could think of and im working on a huge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Of course it had to be raining. Raining on the day Will Byers’s dreams were crushed and his heart destroyed.(aka my prediction for how the scene in season 3 is gonna go)





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is sad and also short im working on a huge it/spn crossover

Of course it had to be raining. Raining on the day Will Byers’s dreams were crushed and his heart destroyed. He had just wanted to go over to Mike’s house, just to see him and apologize. They had gotten into a nasty fight the other day. 

 

Will felt that Mike was slipping away from him. They were spending less time together. Will had just wanted to ask if they could hang out and play D&D on Friday. Mike lost it and started yelling at him that they weren’t kids anymore. They couldn’t sit around and play games forever. They both yelled at each other for what felt like ages, until Will just left. 

 

He gave it a day and went back to Mike’s house, looking to apologize. He was in Mike’s backyard, attempting to knock on Mike’s window when he saw Mike and El sitting on his bed. He ducked down, hoping not to be seen and peeked over the windowsill and looked inside. 

 

The two of them were sitting on Mike’s bed talking, both smiling. Will’s heart practically stopped when Mike leaned forward and kissed El. He felt his breathe get caught in his throat as he snuck out from under the windowsill and ran through the woods. He heard a clap of thunder and it started pouring. Water soaked into his shirt and his hair, mixing with the tears streaming down his face. 

 

He had lost Mike. No longer would they have late nights in Mike’s basement watching Indiana Jones and James Bond. No longer would they spend every living second of their lives _ together _ . Will knew he would lose Mike eventually, but he never knew how soon it would be. He knew they wouldn’t get to be together, as much as Will wanted to. He knew that one day, Mike would disappear from his life. Without Mike he was a nobody in the group. He wasn’t close with El, as he never formally met her like the rest of them. Lucas, Dustin and Max he was kinda close to but Mike was his real tie. Maybe they would forget about him. 

 

He ran into Castle Byers to escape both the rain and the cruel world outside of his sacred palace. He turned on the lamp and saw the pictures. The picture of him, Mike, Lucas and Dustin on halloween last year. 

 

_ Hey, well, if we’re both going crazy, maybe then we’ll go crazy together, right?  _

 

_ Yeah, crazy together.  _

 

He saw the photo of him and the rest when they won the science fair. 

 

_ We’re not kids anymore. I mean what did you think, we’re just gonna sit in my basement all day and play games for the rest of our lives?  _

 

Will picked up the photo of them at halloween. He would have wished anything to go back to the way things were. Before all of it. The Upside Down, the Labs, all of it. He just wanted Mike back. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! also please give me your theories for season 3 i wanna know


End file.
